


why must we love where the lightning strikes, and not where we choose? (but i'm glad it's you)

by Batwaffle



Series: Hartwin Trash Party [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (from Dean), Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, James is a showy bastard, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eggsy, Past Domestic Violence, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwaffle/pseuds/Batwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's machinations seem sure to see him bonded to Rottweiler, Michelle's despair causes Eggsy to ring the number on the back of his medal.  Fortunately, an individual can't be bonded to one person if they're already married to another. </p><p>Well, he's fit and he's not Rottie. That's enough to make Harry Hart husband material in Eggsy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How am i gonna be a optimist about this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts), [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> Dedicated to olgaHikolaevna for her birthday! Totally not because my muse ran away for he promised fic shhh >.> However, thanks to blacktofade for letting me rant about this in theor inbox!

When Dean had announced Eggsy's upcoming bonding to Rottweiler - _"Ain't you lucky, Muggsy, someone actually wants your useless arse"_ \- Eggsy hadn't cried. Michelle hadn't, either, at least not initially. She'd begged, sobbed, and pleaded with Dean, but she'd not shed a tear, even when Dean knocked her across the room to keep her quiet. Even when Eggsy flew at Dean, and was left with two black eyes and boot-shaped bruising on his chest.

Eggsy, later that night, was in his room, when the door opened, and Michelle walked in, a sleepy Daisy in her arms. As she handed the baby over to Eggsy, who rocked her gently, she smoothed the hair off Eggsy's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, babe", she said, voice shaky and broken.  She looked away, wiping at her eyes with a knuckle, before turning to look at Eggsy, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I'm _so_  sorry."

"Mum, no", said Eggsy, voice barely above a whisper.  "It ain't your fault. Besides," he added, as Michelle's eyes welled up, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Rotty's..." He paused, unable to bring himself to describe his soon-to-be-mate - _Rotty,_ his  _mate_ , Christ - as anything good, even to comfort his mother, "Well, maybe it won't be so bad." Michelle nodded, forcing a smile, as much for her sake as for her son's.  Then she gathered up Daisy, saying she needed to settle her down for the night. At the door, though, Michelle turned.

"If there were any way to stop this, Eggsy, you know I would have, don't you? Any way at all, babe." Mutely, Eggsy nodded, startled at the fierce look in Michelle's eyes - One he could barely remember seeing. When Daisy cooed, tired, in her moher's arms, Michelle looked down at her, and the moment was broken. With one last glance at her son, Michelle Unwin left the room.

After 17 years, that was the night Eggsy called the number on his medal.


	2. Uh oh, we're in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry finds out about Eggsy's call and home life.
> 
> It goes down about as well as you'd expect.

Harry was in the middle of an assassination when Merlin drew in a sharp breath on his end of the comms channel. Lying on a cold, concrete rooftop in Berlin, Harry paused, remaining silent, the question unspoken. "It's irrelevant, Galahad", said Merlin, but his voice was off. He sounded almost rattled. "It can wait, until your debriefing is over at least."  
Harry, being a consummate professional, and knowing Merlin was also, took the shot.

Merlin was waiting for him, that much had been made clear, but unfortunately his debriefing was with Arthur, and Chester, fond of Harry as always, insisted on a glass of scotch after. When Harry finally left Arthur's office, he was surprised to find Merlin waiting outside for him, practically buzzing with nervous energy.

Or Merlin's equivalent of it, anyway.

"Where have you _been_ , Jesus, man", muttered Merlin, actually grabbing Harry's arm with the hand not currently holding his clipboard, dragging him in the direction of Merlin's own office. From a man as notably _un_ -tactile, at least at work, as Merlin was, this was enough to flag up warning signals in Harry's mind. Any attempt he made to speak about the problem at hand, for that was what it obviously was, was silenced by a stern look from Merlin, though.

Eventually, Harry was comfortably seated in Merlin's seat - What the _Hell_ , Merlin _never_ gave up his seat - Merlin leant against a portion of his desk relatively clear of papers, facing Harry, arms crossed.

"Lee's son called the number on the medal today, Harry." Harry leant forwards immediately, his body language alert in an instance.

"And? What did he need?" Merlin sighed, one hand going to punch the bridge of his nose.

"Harry... Were you aware Lee's wife remarried?"

  
"I can't say I was, no. Is there an issue with the new husband?" Merlin looked, for the briefest of moments, like a deer caught in headlights, before he looked down at his clipboard, passing it over to Harry.

"It might be easier to see for yourself."

Dread beginning to curl in his gut, Harry took the clipboard, pressing a button on its surface to play the audio recording of Lee's son's call.

"My name's Eggsy, sorry, Gary Unwin. I'm, I'm basically up shit creek. Me stepdad's making me bond to his mate, I can't do shit to stop it, and he'll kill me mum without me here to stand in between, her and the baby both. And Mum, she said to call this number if ever i need help and -"

"Sorry sir", the operator cut off. "Wrong number".

"Wait!", the boy - Gary - called out. The tiniest of pauses, before he said an uncertain "Oxfords not brogues?"

"Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer." The call disconnected.

Harry, who had been scanning the rest of the collected information - The laundry list of injuries from hospital records that, even on their own, should set off every red flag for domestic abuse, especially in a young omega, the criminal record, which, in another life, he might have chalked up to a bored youth wasting his life and potential, even the abrupt exit from academia and gymnastics - Felt sick. How had he let this happen? Quickly flicking to the next page of the clipboard's report, Michelle Unwin didn't seem to have fared much better with her new husband. He looked up at Merlin, who seemed to have a measure of the same guilt in his face.

God knows why. This was Harry's mistake, Harry once again _fucking_  missing it.

"Do we have any information on the stepfather? Or his friend in question, for that matter?"  
"Aye, separate document. But the long and short of it, Harry, they're terrible, the both of them. And you can't kill them."

Harry, who had been opening the second document on the clipboard, looked up sharply at that.

"I fail to see why not." He said crisply. Merlin tipped his head back, both hands gripping the desk.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that we can't just kill willy-nilly." A pause. "Even if they deserve it."

Harry rested his head against his hand, looking down at the tablet. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask how it had come to this, how he had let it come to this, when Merlin cut him off sharply.

"Harry. We all overlooked this. But blaming yourself won't help the lad, nor his mother. We need a plan right now, not guilt. Because Baker won't waste time getting Gary married off."

"Bonded."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Gary said bonded, not...", Harry looked up, trailing off, eyes wide. Merlin cocked his head minutely, a _go on_ gesture.

"He can't bond, Merlin. Not if he's already married." It spoke to their years of friendship that Merlin caught on instantly. Well, mostly.

"But who's he going to marry? The lad has a few close friends, but I dare say Baker and this... _Rottweiler_  have already scared them out of stepping in." Harry nodded, standing up, straightening his tie.

"Precisely. So what the boy needs is someone who can intervene, provide a barrier at least between and Baker, move him away from the man, and hopefully get his mother out of the situation too." Merlin looked at him, before his mouth dropped open a little, and he shook his head slowly.

The penny had dropped, then.

"No," said Merlin, accent thickening in disbelief. "Ye canna be serious, Harry." Harry squared his shoulders.

"Oh, but I am. It may be an odd way to repay Lee's sacrifice, but it appears to be the only way, right now." Merlin gave him a long look, before snorting.

"I would say good luck getting the lad to agree, but I think we both know you're his best prospect." Harry smiled wryly.

  
"Your confidence is overwhelming, old friend." The two smiled at each other, before Merlin stuck out a hand.

"Congratulations, then. Harry Hart, finally settling down." Harry grasped Merlin's hand in his own, shaking it firmly.

"Chester _will_ be pleased." He said dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get Chester King right? I thought "Massive classist arsehole", so i reckon i did ;)


	3. Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Eggsy finally meet.

The next night, Rottie returned from the "errands" he'd been running for Dean. After a brief conversation between the two, which Eggsy tried his hardest to ignore, despite their lewd comments about him, Rottie left, with a proprietary grope of Eggsy's arse on the way out that had Eggsy gritting his teeth against the rush of anger. Dean leered at Eggsy, as Rottweiler left.  
"Lookin' forward to tomorrow then, Muggsy? You've got a big night ahead of you, after all". Steadfastly, Eggsy tried to ignore Dean, though he could feel his eyes burning with the _injustice_ of it all.

Dean suddenly grabbed his chin tightly, yanking Eggsy's face up towards him, leaning in until they were so close that Eggsy could smell the beer on his breath, could see his red, bloodshot eyes.  
"Don't you fuckin' ignore me, you little prick. You're fuckin' _lucky_ Rottie wants to fuck your arse, you hear me, Muggsy? Little twat like you, he must be fuckin' insane." With that, he let go of Eggsy, letting him fall back into the worn sofa, as he turned to the fridge to get another beer. Eggsy sat still for a moment, just processing. Absently, he reached a hand up to his Dad's medal, pulling it out from underneath his shirt, before jumping up, grabbing his jacket, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans as he went. He got to the door just as Michelle came through it, pushing daisy's pram.

"Eggsy, where you going?" She said, worried.

"Out", he replied curtly. She began to speak, but the door was already slamming shut.

Eggsy was walking towards the Black Prince, ready to meet Jamal and Ryan as planned, when a black cab pulled up beside him. The back window wound down, and an older man - A _fit_ older man, at that - wearing glasses looked out at him. "Eggsy. Would you like a lift to your destination?" Eggsy rose an eyebrow incredulously, before snorting.

"Bruv, I don't get in cars with strange men." He half-turned away, ready to start walking off, when realisation hit him, and he turned back. "And how the _fuck_ do you know my name, anyway?" The man - _Alpha_ , a part of Eggsy's hindbrain noted absently - Smiled, before opening the door of the car, and stepping out.

"You may not remember me, but I gave you that medal you're wearing. My name is Harry Hart, and I knew your father." A short pause. "And, if you are amenable to _walking_ with strange men, I would like to talk to you."

They ended up not at the Black Prince, but at a small cafe, the kind of place that charged over the odds for a bottle of Coke. Eggsy sat with a takeaway cup of coffee in front of him, while the alpha, Harry, had a cup of tea, with milk and no sugar. After a minute of Harry fussing with his tea, Eggsy broke the silence.  
"So, you wanted to speak to me, yeah?" Harry levelled him with an inscrutable look over the plastic lid of his cup.

"Indeed."

"...Are you gonna tell me what about?" There was a long moment when Eggsy thought Harry wasn't going to reply. He took a sip of his coffee, when suddenly Harry did.

"Eggsy, do you want to bond to your stepfather's friend?" Eggsy, in a very dignified manner, spluttered his mouthful of coffee all over the table, and down his shirt, coughing madly. Harry watched, as Eggsy regained control of his breathing.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that?" Eggsy croaked, voice hoarse. "And how the fuck is that any of your business?.

"It is my business, Eggsy", said Harry, putting down his tea and leaning forwards "Because you called me. You called me, and said you didn't want to bond to this man. That you were scared for your mother, and sister". As Eggsy visibly bristled, Harry raised a hand to stave off Eggsy's rebuke.  

"And it is my business because I can offer you a solution." At that, the fight leached out of Eggsy, leaving shock behind. His mouth dropped open slightly, before he seemed to pull himself together.

"Yeah? An' what would that be? Just fuckin' go to the cops about Dean? Because they ain't gonna do shit, bruv." Harry nodded.

"I am aware. However, that isn't what I was going to say. You need somewhere to move to where your stepfather can't find you, the same for your mother and sister, and protection for if he does." Eggsy sighed, looking weary, as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, mussing it.

"Yeah, sounds great, gov. But how the fuck am I s'pposed to get all that?" Harry smiled a little, as he took a sip of his tea.  
"It strikes me that you cannot bond to this... Rottweiler, if you are already married. Moving into the house of your new spouse would be fairly standard, and accommodation could be provided for your mother and sister." Eggsy furrowed his brow.

"So what you're saying is marry a randomer? Anyone's better than Rottie, I s'ppose, but... Who...", he trailed off, looking up at Harry, disbelief in his wide eyes, as well as a hint of something else.

Hope?

"No", he said. "Are you... You want to marry me, to get me, Mum and Daisy away from Dean? Why?  Harry put his tea down, lacing his fingers together.

"Eggsy, the day your father died, I missed something. And if it weren't for his sacrifice, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. I owe his family, for taking him away. And, if this is the best way to help you, then this is how I shall help." Eggsy blinked at him for a moment, before cracking a small smile. He stuck out a hand to shake.

  
"Alright, then.  Yeah. I'll marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is an utter twat. For anyone thinking "hey, eggsy accepted a little dast" - yes he did. But harry is the best of a bad bunch, and, even if he turns out worse than Rottie, at least he comes with safety for Daisy and Michelle.


	4. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which boundaries are established, and James, even if only in mention, is still a showy rich lad. 
> 
> A lovely showy rich lad, though.
> 
> But still.

Harry blinked at Eggsy.

  
"You'd trust me enough to marry me, but still not enough to get in a car with me?"  Eggsy jutted out his chin defiantly, as he crossed his arms.

 "Bruv, like you ain't heard the stories about omegas that get in strange alpha's cars. And anyway, I didn't say I ain't gettin' in a car with you, I said I ain't gettin' in that car with you." As Harry looked quizzically between Eggsy and his posh cab - Chauffeur driven, Harry had his _own personal chauffeur_ , what the _fuck_ \- Eggsy rolled his eyes, and began to explain "That's your car, innit? Driven by some bloke you employ. For all I know, he could help you kidnap randomers every Friday. But -"

"It's Wednesday", pointed out Harry, lips quirking upwards. Eggsy treated him to his most unimpressed look.

"Maybe he works alternate Wednesdays too, then. Point is, guv, if you can't be arsed walking to - Where are we going, the nearest registry office? - We can get a taxi. You're paying, but we can get a taxi." Harry, who had waited patiently for Eggsy to finish, shook his head.  

"Don't be absurd, 28 days notice at the least is required before any marriage, not to mention actually booking said registrar and venue. This isn't Las Vegas, Eggsy."  Eggsy looked a little taken aback.

"You've really done your research, huh?" Harry gave him a small, harmless smile, practically batting his eyes in innocence.

"Quite. As to where we are going, well, I believe you need to collect your belongings, and inform your mother of the change in situation. Not to mention, inform her that she, along with yourself and your sister, will be moving, as of today."  It was Eggsy’s turn to blink now, before he blurted out a confused  

"What?"

Harry frowned at him. "You didn't believe I would leave you not only to inform your stepfather that his plans have been foiled on your own, but leave you in his clutches afterwards for twenty - eight days, did you?" Eggsy, looking wrong-footed, and perhaps a little defensive, said

  
"Well, I dunno, do I? Ain't like I've known you for long, is it?" Eggsy paused for a moment, before a thought seemed to occur to him. "And where the fuck are we meant to be moving to anyway?" Harry smiled.

"A friend of mine - He knew your father, too, actually - Has recemtly moved into his partner's house.  James was planning to sell his flat, and, once I mentioned his old friend Lee's family would shortly be looking to move, was more than happy to offer it to you." Eggsy snorted, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders as he shook his head.

"And how the fuck are we meant to pay the _rent_ e's gonna be asking? Or does 'e owe me Dad his life too?" Calmly, Harry met Eggsy's challenging gaze.

"He does, actually, as does our mutual friend Merlin. And James wasn't offering to rent you his flat, Eggsy. He was very close to your father, and wants rid of the flat besides. He's offering to sign the deed over to you." Eggsy's mouth fell open, arms uncrossing as he gaped at Harry.

"You what?  I - Why?" Harry merely offered Eggsy a small smile.

"Call it a wedding gift to you." When the younger man still looked unconvinced, Harry added "And James has always been fond of large gestures besides. It's the reason he wants rid of his flat, rather than merely letting it out. James was always somewhat of a Casanova before Thomas, and I believe it's his way of visually demonstating his moving on." Eggsy, looking a little dazed, looked off to the side, before blowing air out of his lips, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your lot don't do things by halves, do they?" He sighed, looking, for a moment, younger than his twenty-three years, before his head snapped up sharply. "Hold up. What's to stop me livin' at this bloke's house after we've got hitched?"

"Nothing," said Harry calmly. "For appearance's sake, however, I would prefer it if you were to live in my house, thouh you would obviously be given your own room to sleep in if you prefer. If you would prefer to remain with your mother and sister, however, Jame's flat is fully furnished with a guest room and a rather comfortable sofa, which could easily be replaced with a bed of some kind." He paused for a moment, before continuing, his tone slightly softer than before. "However, I want you to know his, Eggsy. Your decision now does not have to be your decision forever. Should you wish to move into my residence after our marriage, you are welcome. Should you miss your family in a way that visits cannot soothe, you are entirely welcome to move back with them. And should you, once safe from your stepfather and his associates, wish to annul this marriage? You will, again, be welcome." Eggsy was now openly gaping at Harry. Believing Eggsy to be beyond words, Harry reached out, slowly, giving the other the opportunity to flinch back from the contact, before he squeezed his shoulder, thumb brushing the omega's neck. "Eggsy. I don't desire those who are unwilling, in any capacity. I want you to be safe, and that is it. I expect nothing untoward of you." Mutely, Eggsy nodded, until Harry, satisfied, turned.

Absently, the omega rubbed at his shoulder, where Harry's hand had rested, and tried to pretend that, for a moment, he hadn't wanted to lean into the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No points for guessing who Thomas is, especially as the tags have been amended.  
> By the way, thank you for all your kind comments! I am the worst wih responses to, well, anything, but they are seen and appreciated.
> 
> On a side note, if anyone would like to find me on tumblr, i'm colinfirthslutdrop at the moment. Asks relating to his fic thouh, or my ao3 account in general, won't be publicly answered, as I'm trying to make sure my brother (who knows my tumblr url) can't find my ao3 account, for I am paranoid and he is, well, my big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Bondings and marriages are different in this 'verse. Basically, bondings are, under local law at least, not worth squat legally - No tax breaks, additional rights etc. Being someone's bonded is the same as being their boyfriend, girlfriend or datemate in the eyes of the law.
> 
> In public perception, however, bondig is seen as more serious. Basically, a bonded pair is seen as more commited than he exact same pair who AREN'T bonded. Basically, the difference between, say, havig a bpyfriend and having a partner.
> 
> Marriage, on the other hand, has all the benefits, rights etc of marriage in England in the real world. However, it's often seen as less "personal", as it doesn't involve a bonding bite.
> 
> There'll be more, but that's all you need to know to read as normal ;)


End file.
